Silent Plea
by Kute Kit Kat
Summary: DISCONTINUED. She didn't know what to do anymore, and she just wanted someone to notice. No one had until that fateful night when she bumped into someone. HGDM not sure if the rating is right. R
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

**A.N.-Okay people just to inform you, I'm not so sure where this story is going. Just hang in there with me.**

She was crying out for help, but no one ever heard her. She wanted help but at the same time she didn't want anyone to know. Didn't want anyone to find out and reject her. Rejection always scared her, and this just made her even more scared.

Hermione was sitting on her bed with the curtains closed not wanting to take the risk of someone waking up and seeing her like this. She was a wreck, eyes and face red and puffy, pajamas askew, and hair matted. Every night Hermione would lie in bed and try to sleep, but she never slipped into slumber except for a few minutes before classes. She was starting to get bags under her eyes that not even makeup would hide. She wasn't eating much and she could feel herself getting weaker by the day.

She thought that someone would have noticed but no one had yet, and that made her slip more into the hole she had dug for herself. Hermione had started to think that no one cared about her and what became of her. She wanted to believe that there was someone out there that would care about her, love her but she just couldn't. She was lost even to herself, she didn't know who she had become, but she didn't like it. She didn't enjoy being this way but what could she do?

Hermione couldn't stay in bed; she had to get out of here. She slipped out of her bed as quietly as she could so not to wake anyone. When she got to the common room she saw a person lying on the couch and tiptoed around them to get to the portrait. The person on the couch stirred and mumbled something that Hermione couldn't understand. Her heart was racing; if the person on the couch saw her leave then she would get into so much trouble.

Hermione got out of the common room without incident, and she started off down the halls, making sure to stay in the shadows.

After walking around the castle for a while she found herself in a hallway that looked like had been deserted for a long time. The hall was so clean that it couldn't have people walking down it very often.

Then she heard footsteps coming up behind her, it sounded as if they were stepping lightly and didn't want to be heard, but in the quiet Hermione had heard. She froze in her fear that someone had seen her, but then the footsteps stopped. Hermione turned around, not even making a sound, and almost screamed at what she saw.

In front of her stood none other than Draco Malfoy. He was staring down at her with piercing eyes, and with a sneer on his face.

"I thought I had seen someone come this way. Never thought it was going to be you, Granger." The sneer on his face was slowly turning into a smirk, and Hermione had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"Well it's nice to see you too Malfoy." She couldn't help but slip into her sarcastic self.

Malfoy grabbed Hermione's wrist and started to pull her along behind him when he suddenly stopped. Hermione saw him looking down at her wrist and then up at her face. Something that looked a lot like shock registered on Malfoy's face, and he stepped back, still holding her wrist, and let his eyes sweep over her body.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy had been creeping her out and she didn't like the look that had planted itself on his face.

"What are you doing to yourself? You're so skinny, too skinny." His voice was a lot softer than before, but also there was a stern background to his question.

"Nothing, I just haven't been very hungry lately. Why are you asking anyway, it's not like you care or anything." Hermione was starting to get fed up with him, and she was scared that he would find out.

"I don't care, it's just that I like to know what all goes on in the school." Malfoy was staring fixedly down at her and Hermione could feel herself start to fidget. No matter how she tried to stop her body just started to shake.

"What are you doing? Trying to shake me off you?" He was looking at her like she was out of her mind.

Hermione didn't answer she was too busy trying to stop her body from shaking; it was starting to scare her. She wasn't sure why she was shaking, but she wasn't really worried about why, just how to fix it.

Malfoy must have seen something on her face because his face changed from a 'you're crazy' look to a 'what the hell' look. "What is going on with you Granger?"

"I don't know. This has never happened before." Hermione's breathing was gaining speed and her face was flushing. Her legs buckled underneath her causing her to crumple on the ground. Or she would have if Malfoy hadn't caught her mid-fall.

Hermione felt herself moving, but she was so concentrated on the pain that she didn't pay much attention. That is until she was placed on a bed. Looking around at her surroundings she saw that she was in the hospital wing, and then another wave of pain washed over her.

Malfoy rushed off to find Madam Pomfrey, hoping that she was in her office. Just as he reached for the doorknob it flew open, almost hitting him. Madam Pomfrey swept out and turned toward him. "What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy catching his breath from running to the hospital wing, "Granger, she needs your help."

Madam Pomfrey rushed off towards the bed that was occupied and kneeled by the side. "What is wrong Miss. Granger?"

Hermione was now holding her mid section and rolling around on the bed. "It hurts. God it hurts." She managed to get this out before she clenched her jaw to keep from screaming.

"Malfoy please leave she needs to be fully examined." Madam Pomfrey didn't even look at him when addressing him, just kept on comforting Hermione until she could figure out what was wrong.

Malfoy a bit dazed walked out of the hospital wing and stood against the wall. Not able to hold himself up any longer he slid down the wall, sitting on the ground. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud screaming.

**A.N.- Please reviem, it would make me so happy and I know that's everyone's goal in life! Also I don't care if you tell me that you don't like it as long as you tell me something, and PLEASE tell me if there is a grammer or spelling mistake. **

**Thank you so very much!**


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

Madam Pomfrey was having a hard time keeping Hermione in bed. She was having a huge seizure, and was having convulsions so big she was throwing Madam Pomfrey off her. Hermione let loose a scream so loud that Madam Pomfrey's ears started to ring. All of a sudden Hermione's body stilled. Madam Pomfrey, scared that Hermione had died, quickly checked her for a pulse. She felt a timid, and weak pulse, she was so happy that there was a pulse at all.

Madam Pomfrey did a quick check of Hermione and found little lumps forming on her body. She took a closer look at the lumps and saw that they were about the size of a thumbtack. Hundreds of these lumps had made Hermione's body their home, which even for an experienced nurse like herself, Madam Pomfrey still was horrified.

She heard a crashing noise from behind her and whipped around to see what was going on. There in the doorway was Draco Malfoy staring at Hermione Granger with uncertain eyes. He closed the distance between himself and Hermione's bed with several long strides. Standing over her, he glanced up at Madam Pomfrey and asked the question that was plaguing his mind.

"Is she going to be alright? What's wrong with her?" His voice was strangely soft and gentle. Madam Pomfrey felt a guilt wave crash into her.

"Honestly Mr. Malfoy I'm not sure what's wrong with Miss. Granger. It seems to be very serious." Looking down at Hermione as if she would open her eyes and tell her what was causing her to have these symptoms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up but couldn't seem to open her eyes. Lying in bed she tried to figure out where she was, but without her eyes open she couldn't very well see her surroundings. Listening for any kind of sound she laid there completely still for what seemed like hours, and still nothing.

Gathering all her strength she willed her eyes to open while at the same time tried to force them open. Ever so slowly her eyes were cracking open, and when they were open enough to see around her all she saw was darkness. Silently glad that there wasn't light so that her eyes wouldn't be burned from the brightness, she let her eyes get adjusted to the absence of light.

When her eyes had adjusted, she observed her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a white curtain that was around her bed. Recognizing the bed itself with it's metal framing and white sheets, Hermione figured that she was in the hospital wing.

This was weird for her because she had no idea about why she would be in the hospital wing. While she was thinking about why she was there footsteps could be heard coming towards her. When a shadow appeared on the curtain Hermione meant to call out to whoever it was, but all that came out was a small groan.

The shadow stopped and a second later Madam Pomfrey's face popped around the curtain. When she saw that Hermione was awake she rushed over to her, and scanned her for any problems.

Satisfied that she wasn't in any immediate danger walked back over to the gap in the curtain form where she entered. "Don't worry I'll be right back," and off she went.

Hermione only had to wait about five minutes before madam Pomfrey was back, and she had with her a tray that was carrying some food and a cup of water. Lifting Hermione up into a sitting position she slowly poured the water into Hermione's mouth, pausing every couple of seconds to let Hermione swallow.

Hermione's throat stung when the water first went down her throat, but soon her throat was screaming for more so that it wouldn't be so dry. Once she had her fill, the cup seemed to keep refilling itself, she asked Madam Pomfrey why she was there, and to her disappointment all that came out again was a groan, her throat wasn't complying because of the lack of use.

Madam Pomfrey, to Hermione's amazement, seemed to understand what she needed to know. "Two weeks ago Mr. Malfoy brought you to the hospital wing in the middle of the night. You were having seizures, and after a couple minutes of trying to hold you down you let out a scream that had my ears ringing." Madam Pomfrey paused to get some air before continuing, "Then you went completely still, and I was scared that we were going to lose you. Your pulse was very weak and distant but I could still feel it. After that I did a quick exam and found that there were little bumps all over your body, which I have never seen before, and you have been in a coma since then."

Finishing her account of what happened Madam Pomfrey lifted the tray from the bedside table where she had placed it when she began her explanation, and placed it back on her lap. Taking the spoon in her hand, Madam Pomfrey scooped some applesauce onto it and began to feed Hermione.

When she had finished Hermione laid back down and drifted back off to sleep, still thinking about what Madam Pomfrey had told her. Had Malfoy really brought her to the hospital wing? Why would he do something like that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up the next morning to a blinding light, and blinked rapidly to try and get her eyes adjusted. When she was able to see she saw a tray, just like the one Madam Pomfrey had last night that had breakfast on it. Not really feeling hungry Hermione remembered her dream which when she thought about it was just like what Madam Pomfrey had told her last night.

Accepting her dream as fact left Hermione with many questions that she wasn't so sure she wanted to know that answers to. Just then Madam Pomfrey peered around the curtains and when she saw that Hermione was awake and the tray still full a frown came upon her face.

"You need to eat, it will help your immune system fight off your illness." Looking stern she entered Hermione's little room she again sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway." Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to hear her as she picked up the tray and got ready to feed her, making Hermione feel like a baby.

After forcing herself to eat about ten bites she held up her hand to say that she was finished, and when Madam Pomfrey refused to accept that Hermione would not open her mouth to let in the food.

"Fine, but you will eat more later." She got up with the tray in hand and headed back out, when she paused and turned back, "Oh and I almost forgot, later tonight Mr. Malfoy will be coming here. He comes every night after dinner." After that she turned around and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the day Hermione had slipped in and out of sleep and when awake she would stare at the ceiling and think about her life.

At about eight that night the door to the hospital wing opened which didn't catch Hermione's attention because people had been coming in and out all day, but when the curtains were pulled back slightly she came out of her thoughts to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy's head came into her line of vision and when he saw that she was awake he rushed over to her side with the biggest smile on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and what he said shocked Hermione.

**A.N.- I am SO sorry about the wait, it's just that i have had midterms, projects and I'm the biggest procrastinator in the world. So again I'm really sorry. If you have comments and/or questions please tell/ask me(that includes spelling and grammer mistakes). **

**Thank you for reading(and for those spiffy people: Thank you for reading _and _reviewing)**


End file.
